


The Golden Kingdom Cover and Story List

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Story List

**Story Order**

When The English Give You Lemons…Make Tea (sour)

Victory, Success, and Revenge (sweet)

Say Something Say Goodbye (song)

Their Beautiful Boy (exquisite)

One Man’s Fondness Is His Weakness (fond)

The King's Heart (photo prompt)

It Takes a Queen (nepenthe)

Traces (sillage)

Rare and Wonderful Joy (selcouth)

Past Places (hiraerth)

New Leaf (metanoia)

Peace at Last! (balter)

In The Quietest Of Times (elysian)

The Error of His Ways (errors)

Deadly Charm (charm)

A Helping Hand (hands)

Revelation (shocked)

Look to the Future (yearning)

The Light in the Dark (intrigue)

Making Excuses (excuses)

Kingdom Priorities (priority)

Shifting Times (approval)

Prophecy's Child (protect)

Misdirection (illusion)

A Bloody Mess (blood)

Charming Devil (devilish)

Captured Devil (enchant)

The Bacchanal Part 1 (haunted)

The Bacchanal Part 2 (wicked)

The Bacchanal Part 3 (mistake)

The Left Hand Path (path)

For The Love of Britain (oath)

A Matter of Perspective (victory)

Anticipating A New Life (Anticipation)

World Magick Conference (Part 1) (Introduction)

World Magick Conference (Part 2) (Letters)

World Magick Conference (Part 3) (Resolution)

A Wandering Soul (wanderlust)

Nick of Time (late)

A Choice Was Made (Frost)

What Is Fair (Fair)

Her Answer (date)

Her Second Chance (enamored)

His Truth (embrace)

Her Treasure (courtship)

Pendragon International (Uther)

Lady Emrys (Morgana)

About The King’s Business (Sir Lancelot)

Merlin’s Love (Merlin)

Ticking Down (Unwinding)

The Sorrows (Part 1) (Rain)

The Sorrows (Part 2) (Intimidating) 


End file.
